Soul Calibur: Shi no Cho!
by Jade Hyuga-Kazama
Summary: What will happen when two girls are transported back in time to the Soul Calibur era? Will they make it back home? And will one of them find new love in an unsuspecting person? Eventually other Tekken characters will be transported back in time as well...


Disclaimer: Soul Calibur is owned by the Namco franchise and I make no profit from it or this fanfic. The 2 characters you have never heard of are owned by me and are actually for my Tekken Fanfiction. Some moves/stances you may see mentioned are borrowed from Tekken fighter Lee Chaolan. He is the main character's idol and she based some of her moves off of his. The moves/stances are also property of Namco. Enjoy :)

Prologue:

It was a perfect summer day in Okinawa, Japan. The birds chirped happily as they flew across the azure painted sky. All was in harmony oddly, but no one seemed to think it was queer that it was so peaceful today.

Out in the backyard of a large house near the outskirts of town, a teenage girl and her older sister were enjoying some nice sparring time, preparing the energetic teenager for a fighting competition called the King of Iron Fist Tournament.

The older girl, who had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, wore a white t-shirt, black sweat pants and black shoes. The other girl who had long flowing black hair and scarlet eyes, wore a red V-neck short sleeve shirt, a small black vest, dark blue jeans, black leather fingerless gloves, and black tennis shoes. "You ready for round 3, Akira?" The long haired girl asked with a confident smirk on her face. "Go for it Ayame!" Akira replied getting in her defensive stance.

Ayame ran at her, starting a 5 kick combo and topping off with an under leg sweep. Akira caught herself in the middle of her fall, back flipping backwards and the charging at Ayame, landing a hit to Ayame's stomach with her elbow. Ayame winced before summersaulting back and crouching, signaling her hand in a "come here" motion. Akira ran up to Ayame only to have Ayame's leg wrapped around her neck and getting thrown to the ground. As Akira sat up, she noticed blood on the ground, next to some sharp weird metal looking object. She touched her right cheek which was where the blood was coming from. She fingered her wound, only to find that it was numb.

"Sis, are you okay?" Ayame asked seeing her sister's scratched face. Akira picks up the metal piece and showed it to Ayame. "This thing cut my face somehow. I have never seen anything like it before" Akira said. Ayame took the object from her sister, slightly squeezing it in between her thumb and fore finger, only to get pricked by it herself. As she began to bleed, her finger went numb. Suddenly she felt light headed, as did Akira. "What...the...hell..." Ayame managed to spit out before she and Akira collapsed and fell to the ground. Whatever reason they passed out for, it had to do with that odd metal fragment they found in Akira's back yard…

"Damn. My head hurts like hell!" Ayame exclaimed as she woke up, trying to get to her feet while holding her head, only to fall back down again. "Crap" She sat up, still holding her head. When she looked up, she and Akira were in the middle of a desolate battlefield. She looked around wide eyed at her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?" She said, causing Akira to stir up in her sleep, and then finally awaken. "What the-" Akira started to say as she surveyed the area that they were in. All around them were the bodies of dead swordsmen and their valiant horses that led them into battle and never led them out.

"Ayame...Call me crazy if you want, but I have this weird hunch about where we are..."

"And what would that be, because I am just itching to know exactly where the hell your crazy brain has come to the conclusion we are"

"I think that the weird metal fragment we found may have somehow teleported us to this warring era back in time..."

Ayame unballed her fist to find that the metal fragment was not only still in her hand, but it was glowing in an evil red aura that was tugging at the depths of her mind, saying "Take me to where the rest of myself is gathered...Take me to Soul Edge!" Ayame quickly dropped it from her hand.

Akira looked at her younger sister funny, then looked at the piece of metal on the ground and seeing the evil aura swirling around it.

"Akira! We are in the era in which the cursed sword Soul Edge reigned in terror and only the spirit sword Soul Calibur could stop it!" Ayame said.

"So you're telling me that a piece if Soul Edge was in my back yard and I had no fucking clue?" Akira said

"Yeah...But what I am not understanding is why we were teleported here...back to this time period. Unless the piece of Soul Edge brought us here to serve it and reunite it the the rest of the sword. So now we are probably stuck here..." hypothesized Ayame

"Maybe not..." Akira started as her sister looked confused. "If a tiny piece of Soul Edge brought us here, if we find Soul Calibur we might have a chance of getting back!"

"But how are we gonna find Soul Calibur? It's not like its wielder Siegfried Schtauffen is just gonna waltz through here. And even if he does, he is not gonna do anything until Soul Edge is destroyed" Ayame informed

"So then...I guess we either find this Siegfried guy and help him destroy Soul Edge, or we stay here till we die. Choose!" Akira stated.

Ayame hated how right her sister always was in moments like these, but she guess she had no choice.

"I guess we're gonna look for Siegfried then... I'll be damned if I stay in this time until I die" Ayame smirked

"Well...Let's get...going?" Akira said confused as she and Ayame both started to glow in this light blue color that was almost blinding. When the light finally died down some, the two sisters looked at each other in awe.

Akira was now wearing a burgundy velvet jacket with a gold trim, white silk gloves, black warriors trousers with a black and gold belt, a burgundy flap with golden strings hanging from it attached to the front of the belt, black, white and gold honor hoots that come halfway up her thigh, red and white goddess squalders on her shoulders, and a white winged circlet around her head. On her back was a gold staff with two blades on each end that were extremely sharp.

Ayame on the other hand, was not dawned in clothes like those. She wore a white sarashi, which is pretty much like wrapping around her chest to hold her breasts in place. A black kimono with only one sleeve that had and intricate pattern of small red butterflies and white lily flowers woven into it. A red, white, and black sash used to keep the kimono closed, but at the bottom instead of being closed tightly and covering her legs, it is closed halfway down her thigh and opened the rest of the way. Her shoes are black sandals with a 3 inch heel on the bottom. And tucked within the sash on her back are two sai blades that have a black wrapping around the hilt with red butterflies attached to the dangling cloth. And where Akira's hair stays the same, hanging to her shoulders now with just a circlet around her head, Ayame's hair is wrapped in a bun partially, with the rest hanging down from the tightly wound ponytail, and red chopsticks with black writing

that say "Shi no chô"(butterfly of death) on them.

"Well...Shall we get going?" Ayame asked. Akira was kinda shocked at her level of maturity at this point, but didn't wanna ruin the moment

"Let's go!" Akira grabbed her sister's arm as they set out on their journey...To find Siegfried Schtauffen...

A/N: Ayame learned the story of Soul Edge in history class as Mishima Polytech High School since after his journey back in time Heihachi felt in necessary that they learn about it. So that's my First chapter. Please review it...


End file.
